One shots
by loves-Boy-Slash
Summary: A couple one-shots that I've wrote with the pairing Shawn Hunter/Jeff Hardy, Includes Cory Matthews aswell. I may add more to this.. Please review :
1. Chapter 1

Pairing:Jeff Hardy/Shawn Hunter ( Crossover ) Wwe / Boy meets world  
Summary:Shawn is writing his life story in short form in his notebook.  
He's had a pretty tough life but with Jeff He can finally have the happeness he deserves and beable to keep it.  
Rating:pg 13  
Feedback: Yes please, I know it don't sound too good but I hope you'll read anyways, won't take long...

Shawn sits on a stump, A notebook tucked in his hands.

He listens to the stream over in the close distance, Wondering what at this exact moment was Jeff doing.

He chots down a few paragraphs in his book, Expressing his feelings the only way he knows how.

See he isn't very good at speaking his feelings out in the open, He knows this but for the life of him can't understand why.

So he writes his feelings down weather in poetry or a song... I think that is why me and Jeff clicked so well ....

See Jeff is alot like me... He writes his emotions down too but he isn't afraid to speak up on something that he doesn't like.

Just saying those three words is what's so hard for us both...

When-ever I need to say those words they never seem to pass my lips, I don't know why maybe I'm afraid he won't return the same feelings.

I've had alot of bad things happen in my life.... My mother ran out on me and my father when I was still in my early teens,  
Then my father left me to go searching for her, see we didn't really have much money. We weren't living on easy street ... And well when she left she took our home, now before you crickle your eyebrows up and say what the fuck ... We lived in a trailer park the ones with the Rv homes... so when she left she just drove off out of our lives and off with our home.... I'd laugh if it wasn't such a diffcult time for me... See it had been about a year when finally my dad had come back not succusful at finding my mother... or he did and she just didn't want to come back home.. well if thier was a home to come back too.  
Of course he did say he never did find her but my dad wasn't very truthful... Anyways I'm kinda getting off topic ..  
see when my dad had come back I was angry to say the least at him... and well our father son relationship wasn't that great and after the long time apart leaving me on my own when a boy still needed someone to look after him, though I did have people to look out for me but that's beside the point I needed my father and he wasn't there... so yeah I was angry more then angry at him and well our relantionship didn't get any better for a long time until I was in collage and by that time he had left me a second time coming back only after I had found out I had a half brother Jack.

but I had to come to pass all those times he had left me and I had to forgive him when while he was visting me and Jack in our collage dorm that we shared he had a heart attack and was tooken to the hospital sadly he had died there... but I'm glad to say that I was able to forgive him before he died and I know he may not have always been there but he was the best father I had, he did his best... Sometimes I can feel him near me....

Anyways about those people I had mentioned that had looked out for me while my dad was gone... They were a teacher Mr. Turner.

He was one cool teacher not so much a guarden but hey I got away with some stuff...I really did start to have a bond with him but then he had been in a motorcycle accident and died when I was still in high school..

And the Matthew family... I had knew this family since I was like 8 or 9.. Cory was my dearest and bestest friend, My only friend....  
If you don't count the crooks that I had sometimes been involved with where I lived.

See The Matthews had took me in when my dad first left but I didn't really like staying there I felt like a burden.. SO I'd sneak out and go different places ... after awhile I had Mr. Turner to stay with in his apartment.

Back to Cory He wasn't just my friend, He was my first crush, My first kiss, First love... Just everything you normally do early in your life I had done with Cory... He was always there for me....Well up until Topanga.

See she was also a girl I had known about the same as Cory... She had begun liking Cory when she was 11 I guess.....  
Cory didn't care at the time but when we all got older in our adult years, When Cory's parents wanted Cory to start thinking about setteling down ... At-least finding a girl, Cory had starting falling away from me... He wanted his parents approvel so bad He'd do anything.... Even getting up with Topanga a girl he didn't really like beside the friends point of view and going as far as getting married with her... I may have been his first in just about everything but she was gonna be his last....  
He may have confessed his undiying love for me ... But slowly and painfully my spot, My place... that place I thought would always be perserved for me was being tooken over by her... and I was no longer by his side .. She was....

Everything I've ever cared about as been roughly snatched away from me....

My mother, Father, and then Cory.... What else could I lose.....

After Cory married that BITCH WOMAN he had started seeing me less and less ... in mid collage I had never seen him again.....  
I had heard a few years ago that he had twins a girl with some name I can't pronounce and a boy named Cornelius.

I had so wanted to send out a congrats maybe invite cory over for lunch but I had lost the nerve plus no need in getting caught up in the past .... Not when I have all I need with Jeff.

Your probabely wondering when and how did me and Jeff meet...

See I've always been a expressive type of person in Writing, drawing.... and all through collage I had went to poetry cafes ....Sometimes reading some of my own but mostly just listening to others for I was too scared that mine wasn't good enough.

And one night I had went there for a nagging feeling to go eventhough it was only a hour and a-half before closing but I couldn't get this feeling to go away so I had went and there he was standing up there reading out of his purple notebook ,  
The most beautiful thing I had seen in my miserable existence.

Shawn stops writing when he feels a soft touch on his shoulder.

"What you doing huh..."  
"Jeff..., Nothing just writen some things down"

Jeff nods his head, A soft smirk shown on his lips.

"How about we go eat huh, I'm starving"

Shawn looks up at the most beautiful set of eyes he's ever laid his on.

"Sure thing Babe"

Jeff holds his hand out waiting for Shawn to mention one last thing in his notebook.

Well now you know a little bit about me... See you next post

Shawn accepts Jeff's hand and they walk off towards the direction of Jeff's motor bike.

"You know it really does make you feel good to write like that, Thanks for mentioning".

Jeff laughs "Your welcome... I'm really glad it makes you feel better...".

"So what you wanna eat"  
Jeff whistles for their dog Axl to get back to thier sides.

Shawn pulls Jeff into a unexpected hug "So what do you wanna eat"?.  
Jeff smiles and kisses Shawn on the forehead "How about you"...

"I don't think I would taste very good"....Shawn replys as they both burst out laughing.


	2. Two of a kind

Pairing: Jeff Hardy / Shawn Hunter ( Crossover ) Wwe / Boy meets world  
Rating: Pg 13  
Summary: Jeff has a unwanted vistor just days after Shawn's death.  
Author's note: Shawn isn't actually in this bit, Just Jeff and someone else kept secret.

Jeff walked up to his front door, Someone was knocking rather loudly.

Jeff swings the door open anger showing on his usaully handsome futures.

"What do you want"

"I just... wanted to see how you were holding up" the man whispers, He takes a few steps backwards.. Unsure of Jeff's temper.

"I'm doing alright, None of your concern though now IS IT!".

The man blinks, scared or just nerves....

"Well I think I can be concerned, He was my friend you know, My best friend..." The man stares around the cement walk trying to gain control of his emotions... Losing his friend hurt more then anything he'd ever went through before.

Jeff watches him out the corner of his eye noticing the man tearing up Jeff's sour mood slowly turns to pity... "Why don't you come inside out of the cold, Don't want you dieing too now do we"  
.Then I'll have to deal with one your friends coming over here asking on why you were here... I'd still wouldn't beable to get a moments peace. Jeff thinks.

"Thank you, It is kinda cold out today..." The man replies, Moving inside the heated house.

Jeff walks around to his bar .."Want something to drink?"

"No thank you.."

"Suit yourself then" Jeff bitterly whispers while pouring himself a glass of beer.

The man looks around the room, He notices a photoframed picture and walks over to get a better look.

"Is this you and Shawn?" The man asks while holding up the rather old photo.

Jeff downs a mouthful of beer and holds up his finger... Once through he then walks over to where the man was and says  
" Yes that's me and him... it was our second, third date maybe.. "

"So how are your kids, Topanga?" Jeff asks... not at all really caring but the quicker he leaves the better.

"Thier doing fine, Topanga is a little shaken up by Shawn's death, He was so young still. Had a whole life still ahead of him..."

Jeff looks around the room like he had forgotten this was his house, he had bought it himself but for the moment it was like he didn't know where he was.. He was begining to feel dizzy and hurries over to the couch...

the man rushes to Jeff's side "Are you alright??"

Jeff holds his hand ontop of his forehead "I'm fine look I think you need to leave.. I'm starting to feel a little sick.."

The man stares down at Jeff who was laying his head on his knees... "Are you sure??"

"Yes! .... Please just go I'm fine.. You can show your self out can't you?" Jeff asks

"Yes.. Do you want me to call the ambulance?"

"No! "Jeff yells rushing to his feet " I just have a headache alright now get out Or I'm gonna call someone, THE POLICE"

The man stares at Jeff and slowly walks over to the door, He shakes his head in sadness before walking out the door.

Jeff falls down on the floor tears already streaming down his cheeks....."Damn why did you have to come over here Cory... I wasn't thinking about him, I was doing good today Up until you come.... Now look at me ..."

Jeff crawls over to his bar reaching up and grabbing the closes bottel he could, He downs it all "Damn....Damn you Shawn...

"Why did you have to leave that morning... What was so important that you got up and got in that DAMN CAR... Why...."

Jeff cries ..

"Why why why"


	3. Know me

Pairing:Jeff Hardy / Shawn Hunter (Crossover) Wwe / Boy meets world.  
Summary:Jeff and Cory both write letters of confession after Shawn's death.  
Rating:Pg 13

You don't know me but I know you,

You don't see me but I see you,

You don't feel me but I feel you,

You don't love me but I love you,

You may never know my feelings for you but they will always be here inside me no matter....

I just hope, pray that one day you will come to see me, To know me, To feel me. Come to love me.

Love me like I love you...

Cory leaves the note down by Jeff's welcome matt, placing a package ontop of it so it wouldn't fly away in the wind.

He walks away silently as he had come... He gets inside his car sitting there for a few minutes while the car ran,  
Wanting to Wait to see Jeff open the door and finding his confession of secret love..

Cory and his marrage with Topagana hadn't been going very well lately but when you marry out of acceptance instead of love it's probabely gonna be like that... thier problems were getting alot worse, Yelling, fighting... They couldn't say one word to the other without spitting out venom, anger.

They had tried to go to tharapy but even that didn't help, just tore them farther apart for the secrets that their tharapy brought out.

They both new that sooner or later they'd have to stop living this lie and seperate.

Cory had thought for sure He could go running back to Shawn and they could live the life they had both always wanting that long time ago... But Shawn had passed away.

Cory had visited Jeff, Shawn's new love after Shawn's death and found him strangely handsome, He was drawn to him right from the start.

He wanted him, Wanted to spend that dream he had once had with Shawn and live it out with Jeff... Jeff was the best substitute,  
The closes he could get to Shawn.

Jeff was very much like Shawn, the same as another person could be to another.

Cory just hoped that Jeff would go for it.... If not then Cory didn't know what he would do...

* * *

I love you Shawn, I always will, I'll never forget you... I know that but what I don't know, What's got me so confused is what to do know, I don't want to move on.... I don't want to live without you.... but I don't want to hurt my family and that I will surely do if I left to be with you, I'm so conflicted.... I just wish you were still here with me, Can't you tell me what to do... You were the best love I have ever had in my entire life, I don't think I could be as close to anyone as I was, still am with you. I don't think I could find someone and love them as much as you... Cause You were one in a million... I just wish you had never left...... I wouldn't be here now crying like some little kid ...

Well I just wanted to send you this to tell you my love for you won't ever go away no matter how long, no matter how many years will go by I'll always love you...

Your loving Jeffro...

Jeff steps out to put the letter in a bottle and send it down the river when he stops and see's a package sitting in front of his door..

"What's this, Huh it must be the pictures I told Cory to send me.." Jeff picks it up and sets it inside the house, not seeing the letter that had been placed under the box he goes heading down to the stream his dog Axl following right behind him...

The letter no longer being weighed down by the box drifts off down the road when a strong gust of wind blows.

Jeff sets the bottle with his written letter inside on the rocking water, He sits down on the tree stump that Shawn had spent a many long afternoons on while writing in his notebook... Jeff smiles thinking of Shawn and closes his eyes, He would cherish the time he had with Shawn and that time would always bring a smile to his face, His Shawn would always remain in his heart and mind.

Please review.


	4. New love

Cory was sitting in his car, The engine running and He was just sitting there in the driveway afraid to get out of the car.

Afraid to go up the walkway and to the door. Scared of Jeff's response to the letter. He had to have seen it, I left it there.

Maybe He didn't get it thinks Cory, He could have missed it. Cory just had to find out for himself, No maybes. He needed to know for sure.

He willed himself out the vehicle, He almost lost his nerve and started to turn back around.

"No, I can't leave. I've gotta talk to him." Cory heads to the door.

He knocks on the door, Jeff didn't take long to answer.

Jeff opens the door, He stands there anger present on his face.

"Cory.. What do you want."

Cory walks up to Jeff and pulls him into a hug.

"I loved Shawn, Jeff. I know you know that." Cory stats.

Jeff nods knowing all the pain that Shawn felt with Cory's inability to be with him.

Jeff would stay up late at night, Rubbing Shawn's back as Shawn sat up in bed crying over that pain.

"I know you did, But you also hurt him more then anything." Jeff adds.

Cory looks down "I know and I want to make it up to him, But I can't. I can just not make that same mistake again."

Jeff opens the door further "Well Come on inside."

Cory steps in the house, It looked different, One thing Cory noticed, There was not a bar.

Cory takes off his gloves "I ...I don't wanna miss being with someone just because I'm afraid. I want you to know that."

"Okay, That's good." Jeff whispers.

Cory puts his hand to Jeffs.

"No let me finish please..."

"Go on." Jeff says

Cory takes a breath "I've felt this way for awhile, I sent you a letter last year but I guess you didn't receive it."

Jeff looks at Cory "No I never did."

"I love you Jeff, And I want to be with you."

Jeff steps back, Cory had terror in his eyes.

"What. I can't be with you Cory, I don't love you." Jeff replies.

Cory's heart sinks.

"..But." Cory whispers.

Jeff smiles ".. I can give it a chance and see if something happens but I can't say I love you, Not until I really do." Jeff explains.

".. I'm confused." Cory says as his emotions go hay-wire. First he felt like dying and now he just felt numb.

".. We can date, But I'm not gonna say I love you, and your not moving in with me.

What about Topanga?." Jeff asks

"We're separated..."

"I think I can start off slow, I hope we can at-least spend a few nights together, I'd love to wake up with you by my side." Cory continues.

Jeff laughs "Sure, We can do that from time to time."

Cory grabs Jeffs hand, Pulling him into another hug.

Jeff looks up towards the ceiling

He's not you Shawn but if something does start up between us, I hope you'll know that I love you more. I hope you've forgiven Cory, I really think he wanted to be with you and He really does love you, We both do.


End file.
